Harry potter and the sparkling dark lord
by ellijof
Summary: What would have happened if Twilight and Harry potter are in the same world. Continues on from the end of book 5. Harry, Ron and Hermionie are are Hogwarts, harry relieved that hes now being believed. Voldemort joins the volturi and becomes a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Aros POV

He was hardly human, but definitely not a vampire. He was hardly mouth-watering either.

"What are you?" I said "I've hardly smelt anything like you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful of all wizards" he said.

"A wizard." I said "Ah-so that's another fairytale that is true."

"Explain yourself." Voldemort snapped "Do you not know who I am? Who are you?"

I smiled. "Lord Voldemort, My name is Aro Volturi, of the Volturi. I am what you may know as I vampire."

"Vampires have fangs!" a black haired female shrieked "He is a muggle! Kill him."

I hissed. "Please do not test my temper."

"Crucio!" she screamed, holding up a stick. Red light came from it, and bounced of my skin. "Impossible!"

If that was intended to kill me, it'll have now effect. Vampires are immortal. We are immune to stakes, crosses, garlic and the sunlight. We can enter a house without permission from the ones who live there. We created those myths years ago to make the humans feel safe and make hunting that bit easier."

Voldemorts eyes widened at the word, Immortal. "You are immortal?"

"I am."

"How?"

I was reluctant to tell him. "You are defiantly not human?"

"I'm-not-entirely-sure. We are not like-the non-magical population." he said "Your allegiance would be valuable to me. Take my hand. See that I am not like the muggle."

My eyes widened. "How?"

"Legimency. The art of reading another's mind." he explained "Go ahead."

I touched, and the familiar sensation of his life's thoughts ran through me. After 2 and half seconds I let go. "Very well. When a vampire bites a human, they release venom. If the venom is allowed to spread, then they become a vampire. However, throughout the whole transformation, the victim would be wishing for death."

"How long?"

"Three days. Though the transformation...of a friend...took only two days, when the venom was injected to the heart."

"I want to become a vampire." Voldemort said "I do not want to die."

I smiled "I was already considering offering you the immortality."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Harrys POV

It was all over the daily prophet. He who must not be named has returned. Umbridge had been sacked. Dumbledore had returned to the school. I was believed. I should be...well not happy, but better than I was. Except that Sirius was dead.

Sirius...I'd watched Bellatrix Lestrange blast him through the archway. I'd watched him fade away. He'd been the only family I'd ever had.

"Harry! Dinners ready!" Mrs Weasley called from downstairs.

I reluctant got up off my campbed. And as soon as I did I wished I hadn't. My scar burst into pain.

_Voldemort stod infront of a man called Aro. Aro was a vampire._

"_I want to be immortal. Its all I've ever wanted." Voldemort said "The pain can't be so bad...it can't be worse than the pain I feel spilting my soul. Bite me, Aro."_

_Aro nodded. "Then from the second the venom enters your bloodstream you are a brother of mine in the Volturi rulers. Agreed Marcus and Caius?"_

"_Agreed." Marcus said in a bored voice._

"_I sense an opportunity here." Caius said._

_Aro's lips pressed to Voldemorts neck. And as Aro's teeth bit into his neck, Voldemort screamed._

"_Felix...carry him back to Volterra. Alec, see if you block out those screams. We don't want to attract any human attention." Aro said._

_Everything went black. Voldemort was alone in the darkness._

_But it still hurt._

"Harry? Harry?" Hermionie was calling worried.

"Blimey, Harry are you Ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah...fainted." I replied. It didn't fool Hermionie.

"You should have practised your occlumency, Harry. Then..."

"It wasn't another mind thingy, Ok?" I screamed. I left the room, and slammed the door shut.

**I know its short, but its all I can think of at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Bellas POV

Home was always nice after a hunt. And I needed to shower. My body was covered in dirt and blood.

"Bella! Edward! You're home." Esme breathed in relief.

"Of course we are. What could possibly happen to u?" Edward said behind me "Bella's no longer a danger magnet."

I laughed, and leapt onto the sofa. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling each other by me, watching a romantic film about a blonde woman and a rather muscular man...could have been Rosalie and Emmett had they not looked so obviously human.

As soon as Alice came into the room she went mad about the state of the silk dress she'd given me to go hunting. Silk? I don't usually hunt in silk. She was also fretting about the absence of my stilettos, which at the first opportunity, I'd got rid of.

Then she was slilent.

"Alice?" I said.

She was having a vision. Edwards eyes widened in shock. "Amazing!"

Alice came round. "Wow. I guess you saw all of that, right Edward?"

"Right."

"Ok. Heres the deal. We're not the only supernatural species living on earth at the moment. There witches and wizards all over...although there different. They have wands that they can cast spells from, but the spells don't hurt us. And they have stereotypical vampires and werewolf. You know, fangs, full moon..."

"Full moon type existed before, Alice." Edward said, bored.

"I know, I know, though I think these are different though." Alice said "Anyway, I saw us at this school called Hogwarts, its like, a school for witches and wizards, and we were meeting the head master, who's called Albus Dumbledore. And Albus Dumbledore is the worlds most powerful wizard and..." Alice hesitated.

"Go on." Edward said.

"Um...I saw death and destruction" she said quietly "Of everything. The Volturi have changed someone called Voldemort...but everyone's scared of his name and calls him You Know Who...except Dumbledore and a boy called Harry Potter, who's apparently really..."

"Alice, just tell them about Voldemort." Edward snapped.

"He's a dark wizard...seconded in power only by Dumbledore. And now he's immortal, he's almost impossible to kill." Alice sighed "And he's going to hide out in Volterra for a while, because he thinks Dumbledore ca still beat him, so he's got a boy called Draco Malfoy trying to kill him, and if that happens...the war begins."

Everyone was slilent. "Then we must go."

A car pulled up inside. And then Nessie and Jacob burst into the room. Jacob carried a huge chocolate cake, Nessie a load of presents.

"Happy 30th birthday, Bells!" he exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Aros POV

Voldemort arose after two days, because we injected the venom into his heart. He seemed pleased with his new body. He seemed able to still do magic, but without a wand.

He followers, who were called the death eaters looked pale and scared around him, even more than usual, apparently. Not that it bothered me.

"So...that is our plan?" he said, after a meeting in the turret room.

"It is indeed." I said "We reveal ourselves to the wizarding world, and see whether they are allies or foes. If they are foes, we don't want them on our planet."

"So we go to the italien wizarding school, Schola de magica, and reveal ourselves to them?" he confirmed "And if all goes to plan, the italien minister for magic will turn up, and perhaps a few others?"

"Of course." Caius smiled maliciously.

"I am sending Alec...because he could easily incapitate everyone if there was an attack-Felix, because he's the strongest-Demettri because he can find the Schola de magica, and Jane, because she's a good fighter if one person tries to attack us."

"My death eaters are on our side, Aro." Voldemort assured me "I hope all does go to plan. It would be good to take down Dumbledore for once and for all."

I thought. "Um...I haven't actually read as far as Dumbledore yet. Who is he?"

"He is fool!" Voldemort hissed "He is the headmaster of Hogwarts! He refuses to embrace power."

"Definitely a fool." Caius muttered.

"And more importantly...I believe Dumbledore will not live much longer...i have a faithful servant at Hogwarts..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Bellas POV

"Are you out of your minds?" I snapped at the werewolves who'd just entered the room "I am a vampire. I drink blood...or is that a blood flavoured cake?"

Quil and Embry shared a look of amusement. "Yeah...we thought you might not like the cake." Embry said "But anyway, we thought we'd offer you a slice, and if you don't want it, we'll eat it."

I rolled my eyes. "Want to open your presents?" Alice had completely forgotten that I didn't like presents.

"Alice-how you can buy someone a present when they live in a family that has all the money in the world? I could have just bought the stuff myself."

She smirked. "But whats the fun in that? _Oh, Bella-Can you buy yourself a iphone as a gift from me? _That's not any fun."

My eyes narrowed. "You had so better not bought me an Iphone, Alice."

She smirked. "Bingo!"

I tore open the present, and sure enough was a Iphone. I frowned. "Thanks." I said.

"I can see you using it." she shrugged. "Carlisle and Esme's present next."

"We couldn't think of anything you needed." Carlisle said.

Oh good. Someone had respected the no present wishes.

"So we got you and Edward a island."

My mouth opened. "An island? You..."

"We haven't finished the cottage yet." Esme smiled apologetically "In the meantime, you're welcome to use Isle Esme..."

Alice groaned in pain. We turned. "Alice?" Jasper said anxiously.

She looked up, her eyes glowing red. "NO!" she screamed "NO!"

Edward looked to me afraid. "Whats going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice has just forseen the end of the world." Edward said. "Even for immortals."


	6. Authors note

**Okay, so i've kinda got out of writing this fic, and i know i said on the last chapter that 5 reviews from different authors and id update, promise, but...**

**You're gonna _really _hate me right now.**

**I can't actually think of anything else to go on with. Yeah, i had ideas, but they don't really fit. So, i;m stopping.**

**If anyone else wants to continue, PM me and you can have it. Its up for adoption.**

**Elka**


	7. Authors Noteconinueing HPSDL

**Hello People,**

**Yes, i know you probably all hate me for discontinueing it(Is that how you spell it?)**

**But i'm back to doing it again. I've suddenly had inspiration.**

**Oh, yes. I have.**

**So yeah. There should be anohter chapter...soon. Maybe immeadiatly if i can be bothered.**

**Elka.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Aro's POV**

Schola de Magica was set somewhere in the wilderness. It wasn't a big school, and most wizarding families apparently sent there children to either Durnstrung or Beauxbatons.

The headmaster wasn't surprised when he heard what we were. He didn't even seem terrified when we said we were vampires. Apparently there was another sort of Vampire...ones with fangs...

"Interesting." I said. "I'll have to see them one day."

Sure enough, the Italian Minister for Magic turned up later. Voldemort smiled from where he was standing. He muttered something, and the Italian Minister jerked.

"Minister, are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine. Back problems." he seemed dazed. "So you're these vampires."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm there...king."

"Excellent! We need anything we have against the British wizards."

Everyone looked surprised. I saw Voldemort, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Rufus Scrimegeour has decided to attack Italy. He sent a few Auror's to attack us. We will nor stand for this!" the minister yelled. "Will the vampires attack with us?"

"They will." I said. "The Volturi are with you."

"He didn't even ask what the Volturi was. The Italian minister began making a speech to the students, and I saw Voldemort sneak out.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Imperius charm." Voldemort said. "He's our puppet, Aro. Can you do that, with your gifts?"

"Sort of...Chelsea can make them loyal...but...you mean you can control him?"

"Yes." Voldemort said, smiling slightly.

"But that means..."

"We have an army that is loyal, yes." Voldemort smiled. "There's another thing...a boy called Harry Potter. He is mine...under no circumstances does he get killed by someone else."

"Of course. Who could deny you him when you can do what you can..." I mused. "Is he a wizard?"

"Half-blood." Voldemort nodded. "His mother was a mudblood."

**Please Review!**


End file.
